


Sincere Declarations from Auntie 'Tana

by braverbolderlouder



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Pezberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverbolderlouder/pseuds/braverbolderlouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's become very insecure and lonely since her break up from Brody. Santana comes to her rescue and shares her sincerest declarations to help the petite brunette get over her funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincere Declarations from Auntie 'Tana

Santana Lopez was awoken by the sound of someone puking their guts out. She tossed and turned on the bed before allowing her eyes to glance over the alarm clock. 2:30am, it said. The Latina groaned. Who could be throwing up at this time of the night? She played around on her options for a while, before finally deciding to check out who was making that God awful, repulsive, sickening sound. She tiptoed quietly out of her bedroom and carefully made her way over to the bathroom and saw a horrid looking Rachel Berry slumped down on the cold, hard ground, her head bent over the toilet bowl, indeed making herself sick by shoving two fingers down her throat. Santana's eyes widened in terror; she instantly realized what Rachel was doing to herself. She was making herself throw up on purpose, but why?

"Rachel, stop that!" The petite brunette didn't listen to the older girl, as she continued making herself sick on purpose. Santana remembered that Rachel used to be bulimic, that was sophomore year, to be more specific. She thought the pint-sized diva got over it, well yeah, she did get over it their junior year, but alas, she clearly relapsed. "Berry, what the hell are you doing? Stop what you're doing right now or else I will go all Lima Heights on you!" Santana said firmly, the anger palpable in her voice. It worked. She felt kind of relieved that she still had that kind of power over the petite brunette. Rachel stopped what she was doing and she started convulsing. Soon after, she started sobbing heavily and the Latina didn't hesitate to take her in her arms. "Ssshh, it's gonna be okay, Rachel. You're okay. I gots you. You're gonna be fine. Everything's going to be alright." Santana rubbed circles on her friend's back in an attempt to soothe her, but the tiny diva just sobbed harder.

"Rachel, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me, right? Rachel, just tell me what's going on. I'm your friend, you can trust me." As she said this, the Latina had a slight case of déjà vu. This happened when she found out about Rachel's pregnancy scare and now, it's happening again. But she's sure that this time, it's for an entirely different reason. "Rachel. Why were you making yourself sick like that again? I thought you were way past that." "I'm not bulimic, god no, okay maybe I relapsed a little, but that's not the point. The point is, I'm fat, I'm nervous for my upcoming **Funny Girl** audition and I'm just… I'm just insecure because… because no one wants me, Santana. No one! I'm lonely, I'm alone, and I'll probably be single for the rest of my life! Do you understand that?" Rachel rambled dejectedly and more tears come out from her eyes.

Santana was confused. What did Rachel mean by that? "Rachel, what do you mean? Is this about Brody? Is this why you've been in a funk for a few weeks now?" The diva managed a small nod, but she didn't speak. "Rach, I'm gonna need you to further elaborate so that I could understand what you're going through." Santana muttered and a teary-eyed Rachel gave her the answer she expected to hear. "I honestly thought B-Brody was my fresh start after everything that's happened with Finn, but I was wrong. He… he wasn't. H-he made me believe he was a gentleman. He… he made me believe he was trustworthy, he helped me get a makeover, and h-he made me feel loved. But as it turns out, he's… he's simply just a liar, a heartbreaker, and a creep all rolled into one. How could he do that to me? How could he lie like that? More importantly, how could he use me like that?"

Santana hugged Rachel closer to her. "Listen. Ever since day one, I hated that guy. I don't know, I just really got weird vibes from him ever since. He gives me the creeps. Brody's been on top of my shit list ever since I found out about his secret profession. Your so-called boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend was and always will be a jerkhole." Rachel raised her eyebrows at her and let out a teary chuckle. "A what?" "A jerkhole. It's basically a jerk and an asshole put together." Santana said, smirking, then a moment later, got serious again. "You guys are done, over, and I know that it hurts, coz like you said, "the wound is still fresh", trust me, I know how that feels because that's exactly what I felt when I found out about Brittany dating Trouty Mouth and it sucks…" Santana paused. She was slightly getting off-topic, but she pushed those thoughts away and continued, "…but Rachel, you shouldn't let Brody define you. It's his loss anyways, not yours. He's not worth it for you, and I know you. You're so much better than this.

"I know you probably miss him like crazy, but you gotta stop missing him coz he's not right for you; you gotta get out of your funk and move on. Because I know that someday, there's going to be a good, moral, noble guy who's going to come for you and sweep you off your feet, who will make you feel loved and special and who'll promise to love you no matter what happens, for better or for worse." She pauses again and brushes a stray hair off of Rachel's face. "That's what I get from watching romcoms with Lady Hummel." The Latina giggled and Rachel held back a giggle of her own. The petite brunette was looking at her intently, and Santana took that as a sign for her to go on with her speech. "But for now, you don't need a guy in your life. Actually, you don't need any guy to define you at all. Well, for now anyway. You are a lot of things and you have a bright future ahead of you. You're destined for Broadway and all of us know it. You're going to ace your **Funny Girl** audition because my psychic Mexican third eye sensed so—" she sent a wink Rachel's way and Rachel just laughed in return, "—and I will help you get back on track. I will help you bring back the motivated, determined, goal-oriented, won't stop at nothing until she gets what she wants Rachel Berry that I've learned to admire, respect and love, and I will get Lady Hummel on board if that's the last thing I'll do. You'll be okay."

Santana wiped Rachel's tears away with her pointer finger and smiled. Rachel was actually amused by Santana's ramblings; she's never heard Santana speak like that. It's like she's rubbing off on her, but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she just smiled and kept listening to the Latina's advices and sympathetic words. "You may be lonely Rachel, but you know what you aren't? You are not alone. You're with your family here in New York City, aka the city of your dreams. Kurt and I are here for you. Try to move on. It's for your own good. Also, stop being insecure and stop making yourself sick on purpose. You're beautiful and you're definitely not fat. If I was a boy, I'd totally date you and tap that ass." Santana said, smirking, and Rachel grinned in return. "See? I knew I could make you smile. Yay." Santana clapped for dramatic effect and Rachel burst out laughing. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Those are probably the sweetest words I've ever heard you say to me, Santana." Rachel says, blushing, and Santana's smirk grew wider.

"You're welcome, Berry. Well, don't tell this to Lady Hummel or anyone else for that matter. I'd prolly deny it." The Latina tells her and Rachel nods. "I'm keeping my lips sealed for now, but I make no promises Santana." Rachel winks, then pretends to zip her mouth shut, throws the key at her and Santana rolled her eyes in response, whilst catching the imaginary key and putting it safely inside her boxer shorts pocket. The Latina then suggested that Rachel sleep beside her just for tonight, and because Santana doesn't take no for an answer and has a tendency to go all Lima Heights on people, Rachel said yes, because really, it was no big deal and the truth is, the tiny diva just wants to feel someone beside her and hold her and tell her everything's going to be okay.

A few moments later, after their mature, adult, honest to God talk, a freshened up Rachel joined Santana on her bed. "I'm sorry for waking you up. You really didn't have to check on me, though, but you did because you care, so thank you. I really appreciate it." "It's no big deal. I was just helping out a friend. I'd do it for any of our friends, I'm sure you would too." Santana said and Rachel nodded into the darkness. "And look, if I didn't help you out, if I didn't come there before it was all too late, you'd probably end up in the hospital." Rachel cringed at the thought, but quickly got over it. "You're a great friend, Santana. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, Rachel. I don't really get that a lot, so I'll take it as a compliment." "Also, I've never heard you give speeches like that. I guess that's a first." "Well, you kinda rub off on me, so…" "Santana Lopez has gone soft! Who knew?" Rachel teased and she earned a playful nudge from the Latina. "Hey! I'm still badass, but whatever. At least you now know that there's a different side of me." Rachel giggled, but didn't reply, so Santana continued. "So, are you okay now?" "I'm still hurting per se, but I'll be okay. Because I have you and Kurt to lean on." Rachel replies and Santana smiles, even though Rachel couldn't really see her considering it's dark all around the place. Rachel yawned. "Goodnight, San." "Night, Rach." Santana replied and the Latina snuggled closer to Rachel, putting an arm around her for warmth and comfort and she smiled once more before finally drifting back to peaceful slumber. They both slept that night snuggled into each other (Santana the big spoon and Rachel the small spoon; Santana didn't mind spooning, even if it's with Rachel Berry of all people), both with smiles plastered on their faces and they only had one thought in mind: Maybe everything's going to be okay after all.


End file.
